Remeber the Fallen
by Nesspwns
Summary: A bit of Earthbound at the begining.  Ness didn't kill Giygas in the War. He came back for vengance and plans to take the Smashers with Ness.  Can Ness finish off Giygas before he kills all of the Smashers?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I thought of writing this after watching Earthbound: Remember Ness. So just let me point some stuff out for People who have not played Earthbound.

Paula is a girl Ness rescued during his adventure. She taught him PK Fire, PK Thunder and PSI Magnet. It was implied at the end of the game that the two liked each other. Giygas was beat by her praying to the people of the world to channel their power to deal out major damage. She is a blond girl in a pink dress; she wears a red ribbon in her hair. She fights with a frying pan.

Jeff and Poo were the other Chosen from Earthbound. But they're not important in this story

Giygas

He is the Universal Cosmic Destroyer, Kind of like Glactus from Fantastic Four, no? Giygas is too hard for me too explain except to say he is the final boss. Here is the final boss fight of Earthbound **.com/watch?v=_dHgLIZwau4**

Nesu and Pora are Ness and Paula's Japanese name from Mother 2.

PK Rockin is Ness' signature move, It is the most powerful move in all of the Mother (Earthbound) series only rivaled by PK Love Lucas' special. And yes it is stronger than PK Starstorm.

4th-D slip is Ninten's Special from Earthbound zero, or Mother, It gives you a 100% chance of running away success fully, while in this story it will be use as a short teleport.

Ninten is Mother's protagonist, who looks exactly like Ness. Except his cap is turned to the other side of his head.

The Sound Stone was an item in Earthbound; it transported you to Magicant. Were Ness gained a MAJOR power up.

Magicant was a world in Ness' mind, were he woke up the power inside of him.

It was late noon at the Smash Mansion; nobody expected anything would go wrong that they would lose a great friend of there's. It started in the afternoon; it would have been an average day if it weren't dark the whole day. Kirby was having his usual third lunch. The puffball was enjoying the food, like he always did. His teacher, mentor, and almost father, Meta Knight, walked in.

Kirby happily looked up from his plate, to see the knight, he ran over and hugged him whimpering 'poyo's crazy. Meta Knight patted the ball on the head and said, "Yes, I love you too." Kirby grinned and threw himself into his food. Meta Knight could not help but stifle a chuckle; he got a can of juice and walked out to talk to Lucario. Kirby waved goodbye with his stubby little arms, then went back to eating.

Pit walked in, followed by Ness, and grinned at the sight of Kirby stuffing his face. He nudged Ness and pointed toward the little guy. Kirby was much loved by the Smashers, because of his child like behavior, or his cuteness, no one could tell. Ness grinned too, then whispered to Pit, "Do you want Juice or pop?" Pit asked for the latter. Ness then went to fetch two Sunkists.

Pit and Ness were best friends. Master Hand had stuck him with Ness as a 'guide', the first day Pit was here. Pit smiled fondly on that memory.

Flash Back

_Pit was nervous, he helped out in the Subspace war, and now they had invited him as a Smasher. He had accepted of course, why would he decline? It was a perfect way for him to train to protect his goddess, and met some new people and form bonds._

_The only thing that was bothering Pit was that one of the Smashers, Bowser, was glaring at him it made him uneasy. He new Bowser was the evil archenemy of the kind, but somewhat blunt, Mario. The angle also knew that Bowser had sided with the Subspace Army when the war started._

_The Koopa turned away to talk to Ganondorf. Pit took that time to get the freak out of there. He went outside through a conviently placed sliding glass door. Pit walked down some steps and was breathing in the cool, crisp, fresh air of the morning. He wondered if the hands would mind if he took a flight around the perimeter of the mansion. He had been in there since seven o'clock and now it was nine._

_He was just a bout to jump up and fly when a voice called his name. He stopped and turned to see the boss hand, or what most people called him the Master Hand. "Where so you think your going? You haven't seen your schedule, room number, or been assigned a guide to help you around the mansion." Pit quickly apologized the hand huffed then motioned towards the mansion. Pit followed the hand obediently inside. _

_Once the pair got inside of the mansion Master Hand motioned to a table was one piece of paper was on it. "That is you schedule." The hand said simply. Pit picked the paper up and started to read it to him self_

_PIT ICARUS (KID ICARUS)_

_Affiliation: Kid Icarus series, Nintendo_

_Room 15_

_Roommates…Ness, Samus_

_Schedule_

_8:00 wake up_

_8-9 breakfasts_

_9-9:45 morning announcements_

_9:45-10 prepare for brawls_

_10-1 brawls_

_1-2 lunch_

_2-5 free time_

_5-6 dinner_

_6-8 brawls_

_8-10 free time_

_11 curfew_

_You will have at least three Brawls a day, you can eat at any time, but food is prepared at mealtime only. Meaning you can only eat wrapped, jarred, premade food when it is not lunch, dinner or breakfast.._

_Master Hand_

_Pit finished reading and looked up to see the hand gone and a capped boy with black hair sitting reading a magazine. He instantly remembered him as Ness, one of the people that saved his life during the war._

_Ness looked up at Pit, and grinned, "The boss said I am your guide."_

_The angle grinned back, "I guess you are."_

End of flash back

Pit smiled, they were fast friends after that. They did most things together. Team Brawls, Multi-man Brawl, and the Home Run contest. Samus, being their roommate, was a nice person, filling in for one if the other got hurt, or was sick. So, in short, the three of them were pretty tight.

Ness came back with the orange pop, and handed one to Pit. The angel muttered a thank you before taking a seat next to Kirby. Who had eaten his fill the preceded to take a nap right on hid plate. Somehow, a green Santa hat appeared on his head when he slept, along with a bubble protruding out of his nose that was almost as big as him.

Ness took a seat next to Pit. Now Ness did not talk a lot, most of his answers being a nod or the shake of the physic's head. The duo had just came of a team brawl against the Mario Bros. Ness and Pit had won, of course, Due to Pit protecting Ness when he recovered and Ness spiking people down to their deaths. It was a good partner ship between the pair. The pair was in third place in the team brawl rankings. Ahead of them was in first Meta Knight and Kirby and in second was Sonic and Snake.

All of the sudden there was a loud call from the intercom "Smasher Ness, report to my office." Pit looked to Ness who made a face and got up to leave. When he made it to the door, Ness turned and flashed his signature piece sign at Pit then left.

Ness walked up the hallway, past Samus kicking Captain Falcon in the nuts, with her armour on, and Falco and Sonic arguing about what was faster an Arwing or him. He chuckled, past them by and continued on his way to Master Hand's office.

All of the sudden a yellow and pink blur tackled him. Ness fell down with a "oof". "Nesu!" a feminine voice shouted gleefully. Ness opened his eyes to see his girlfriend, Paula, "Pora!" Ness said happily and hugged her. "Paula, what are you doing here?" The blond got off of Ness and smiled and said, "Your princess friend invited me." Paula then helped the other psychic to his feet.

Paula, along with Poo, Jeff, and Pit, were the few people that Ness did talk to, outside of family of course. "Which one?" Ness asked bluntly. Paula crossed her arms, a frown on her face, "Ness, this is the first time you get to see your _girlfriend_ in four months, and all you can ask is which one of your princess friends brought me here?" She huffed and turned her head away from him and muttered, "I believe her name was Zeala, or Zelda, or something like that."

Ness then smirked, "The reason I asked is because I want to thank her personally." Paula was still peeved at him. "I could ask her to let you borrow her for shopping." Paula looked at him, her eyes no longer showing annoyance, instead shining with glee and excitement. "Really?" _Whew. I avoided a major crisis there. _Ness thought, _now if she doesn't ask- _his train of thought was broken by the other psychic asking the question he feared more than Giygas, "Ness, will you come with me?" _Oh crap, oh crap oh crap. I don't want to carry all here bags around and I don't want to here the latest gossip._ "Um, um, MasterHandneedsmebye." Paula got up of the boy's chest. The capped psychic ran so fast it activated PK Teleport; he disappeared into the bluish-purple vortex. Paula shook her head and smiled. ._ Same old Ness._ She thought, and then went off to go find Zelda.

Master Hand was flipping, through a Giant Book (How else do you expect him to flip pages?) of the Smasher's Enemies, which was sitting on an old oak desk. "Lets see," The disembodied hand said to himself, (Can't be Porky, or Eggman. What about Dimento? No, can't be, what about…" The hand was muttering about red cloud-like formations when our favorite Baseball bat wielding, steak loving psychic teleported in.

Ness shook his head, getting rid of the ashes and soot on his head. Master Hand regarded him with out even looking up. "I see you found Paula." Ness nodded, a smile on his face "Yes, sir". The Hand chuckled, "Ness, how many times have we been through this? You don't need to call me sir." Ness taunted "Okay!" The hand sighed and took on a serious posture or whatever a giant hand could manage. "Ness, I asked you to come up here to too tell you that Paula came, but now we have something more disastrous on our hands." Ness looked questioningly up at Master Hand.

"Ness it appears that Giygas has returned." Now if it had been the truth Master Hand would have burst forth laughing at the sight of Ness. His Eyes were as big around as his yo-yo. "WHAT!" Ness yelled out. "Master Hand, if you're right and Giygas is back, we are screwed. Even with Paula here were not in robot form! So even if we kill him, when he dies he will take us all with him!"

"I know Ness, this is a problem." Ness stared at him "Ya think? Ness said sarcastically, "Giygas is at LEAST ten time stronger than Tabuu, and if it wasn't for Me, Luigi, Dedede, Kirby and Sonic, we would have been screwed." Ness was pacing back and forth in front of the Hands desk. Master Hand then said something that surprised Ness so bad that he stopped talking about Giygas killing everything. "I am giving you PK Rockin' back, along with your other powers that you lost on coming to Smash Bros."

"I don't think Rockin' can take him down, since it did not work before." Ness said slowly, "I thought you already knew that." "I do." The Hand said equally as slow, "That's why I'm going to give most of my power so that you can beat him by your self, with out endangering the rest of the Smash Bros. I'm am also teaching you PK Love, and Fourth-D slip."

Ness was silent; he looked like he was thinking about it. Ness looked up. "How?" Master Hand opened a giant desk drawer and pulled out a stone, it was the size of a baseball, perfectly round too. It had the Earth carved into it. Ness' eyes widened, "The Sound Stone! It was destroyed when I went to Magicant."

The Hand flicked his wrist in a nodding motion. "Yes, it was but I reformed it." The boss of the tournament said. "See, when you went to Magicant it was destroyed because you absorbed the power from that place, but now you must dispel the evil in your mind again to power up far past what you are now. You must, because in my opinion, you're the only one who has a chance of destroying the enemy."

When the hand finished explaining Ness was shocked, He could not do any thing but look at the hand. The chuckled and murmured, "You sound exactly like Buzz-buzz." He looked up, "Of course I will do it."

"As I expected." Master Hand said all knowingly, "You must get three friends to help you train after you power up." The had glided down close to him, They have to be Smashers. You have any ideas?

Ness didn't even have to think about his choice. "Yep got them chosen." The psychic grinned at the thought.

Pit was getting worried. Ness must have been in serious trouble if he had not come down from Master Hand's office. Pit was always a bit of a worrier, he was always concerned about something, whether it is important or not. That was just the angel's nature, it was just how he is, and he could not help it. It was this and his constant need to help some one was what made Pit, Pit.

Pit looked at the time it was four o'clock, and Ness went in at two. _Dang. I hope Ness isn't getting the boot._ That was another of the angels many worries. There had been rumors that Master Hand might bring in a boy named Ninten to replace Ness. Pit frowned; it would not be the same here without Ness around.

While Pit was contemplating about this not-so-new worry, he didn't see the resident pink, bottomless, puffball having woke up from his nap. Kirby inched closer to the unexpecting angel. "POYO!" the puffball screamed and jumped. Pit spun around; startled. He made a 'oof' noise as Kirby made contact with his mid section.

Kirby was hugging him, nuzzling into the angles stomach. Pit smiled and brought the ball up to eye level. Kirby was smiling. Pit chuckled. And hugged the ball close to him. Making Kirby squeal with delight.

"Well you two are having a moment here." A feminnem voice said. Pit looked up to see Samus there in here zero suit leaning on the entrance to the kitchen. She had a beautiful smile on her face, her light blue eyes blazing with amusement. Pit smiled, still holding Kirby in a tight arm lock around the balls body. The puffball was squealing and laughing like a kid at Christmas.

"Yeah." Pit smirked, "I'm sure you would like to join in?" "The bounty hunter got up off the wall, her grin got bigger. Only if you can catch me." She taunted. Pit dropped Kirby and ran after Samus. The bounty hunter, being faster, quicker, and overall smarter, dodged Pit and ran down the hall.

Pit grinned and gave chase, running after the hot blond, Kirby ran after them grinning like a mad man. While Pit ran he thought to himself, he had hidden feelings for Samus. He never tried to convince himself other wise. The angle never said anything to the other for fear of ruining their friendship.

Pit sighed. _Oh well I gue-_ He lost his train of thought when Samus suddenly stoped and pit ran into her knocking them both down and they rolled over with Samus laying across Pits chest!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, sorry about the wait ive been busy with School and work and havent been able to get in like half the year im sorry.

The Casey Bat is the strongest bat in Earthbound but it only hit 25% of the time.

Little Mac is the main Character of Punch-Out! Probly my fav NES game.

PIt and Samus were blushing furiously, the angle chuckled weakly,"Looks like i got you." But to the angel's dismay (and slight annoyance) she was looking in the training rooms window. Pit Eyebrows raised looked into the said window and gasped.

Inside was Ness and he was playing what looked like a guitar with energy coming off it in waves. Suprisingly to Little Mac's Theme. What was even more amazing though is that he was in a Cruel Brawl with Alloys all around him and they were taking massive damage before shoot off the stage like a home-run bat, or as Ness like to call it the Casey Bat, hit them. It was a sight to behold. Ness, the Low Middle tier fighter, was owning. So far he was upt to 75 KOs. and steadily rising.

Samus got off of PIt and helped him up. "Oh my God..." she gaped, "How is he doing that?" Pit shook his head, "Search me." THey continued to stare at their best friend. Still amazed at the teenager possesed such power. "That PK Rockin' Ness' signature move. It is the strongest PSI attack i've ever seen." A short blond haired girl walked up next to the pair. She looked at pit with intilegent eyes. Pit raised an eyebrow, "And who pray tell are you?" "I'm Paula, Ness's girlfriend and one of the chosen four who defeated Giygas 3 years ago." Pit nodded respectfully, "Your deeds are respect on my planet, especialy by the goddess Palutena." Paula blushed, "Well, we didnt do much it was more of the people of the Earth. I just channeled theenrgy through me." Samus, who was quite since Paula walked, shook her head and said nochantly, "You are too modest Paula, you kids did the univeres a big favor getting rid of Giygas."

Paula blushed even more furiously at the praise "T-Thank you." the pychic managed to get out after a few seconds. It was then that Ness was finally knoked away my a Alloy with a lucky blindside hit. He came out with a sullen face that confused his friends. "Whats wrong Ness? You almost beat Meta Knight's record of 135 KOs." "Not good enough." Pit barely heard Ness say under his breath. Pit raised an eyebrow. Ness skulked past the trio without saying anything else, headed towards the cafeteria.

Pit was about to follow the youth and ask him what was wrong, but Samus grabbed his shoulder. "Pit leave him alone... Somthing is on his mind. I know you are worried Pit, but it wont do any good to bother him right now." Pit turned towards her, fury sketch across the angel's face. "Oh i know whats wrong, Master Hand is going to kick him out of the Mansion." Samus shook her head "I dont think thats it. Ness is one of the origanal 12. Master Hand wouldn't let go of Ness that easily." Pit looked down ashamed of hi blind acusation of the floating hand that had brought him and every one else here in the first place.

Samus put her hands on her hips " We still dont know what is bothering Ness though" It was then that kirby finnaly caught up with Samus and Pit. Jumping up and down in excitement before realising that nobody was running any more. Kirby, having the curiousity of a child walked to Paula and tugged on her dress. She looked down at the pink puffball and smiled at the puffball who let out a cute "Poyo" and reached his arms up for a hug.

While Paula and Kirby had there moment, Pit and Samus still worried about their friend.

Ness shook his head. _This cant be happening. Giygas CANT'T be back... I.I dont know if i can beat him_ Ness thought hopelessly. He was standing in the entrance to the cafeteria it was almost time for his brawl agaist Yoshi. Were master hand told him to use the PSI that Master Hand taught (or returned) to him. The pychic checked his watch 1:46 Ness sighed, he might as well get somthing to eat.

The youth walked half-heartedly to the buffet table and grabbed a medium rare steak and a bottle of Sunkist. He looked around sheepishly for a place to sit. There was a table with Link, Ike, Roy, (who still lived here but didnt fight), and Marth. He didnt feel like getting beat on to use a sword instead of a bat, so he mentally crossed of that option. He looked to the Pokemon/DK/Yoshi table and crossed it off his list immediately, he diddn't need that chaos.

Then he saw the Assist Trophey table were Lyn, Saki, LIttle Mac, Shadow, Issac, and his friend Jeff sat. He smiled, It had been a while since he caught up with Jeff. He move towards the table, past a grumpy Ganondorf, who had lost a brawl agaist Jigglypuff, to the table and tapped on Jeff's shoulder. The boy genious, Jeff Andonuts, turned and saw the pyschic grin. "Hey Jeff, you dont mind if an old friend sits by you?" Jeff shook his head and smiled "Sure why not Ness? Take a seat."


End file.
